If I'm capable to love
by LilyRosie7
Summary: Rome/Grey's Anatomy Crossover! Set after first season of Rome. Rome is in chaos after the death of Ceasar. Lucius Vorenus has hard time to move on from the death of his wife and children. Cristina Yang is a girl from Asia who is brought to Rome to be a slave. Will their paths intertwine?
1. Prologue

This story takes place in ancient Rome.

My name is Lucius Vorenus. I'm the best soldier of 13th legion. I'm heartless. My wife killed herself because of me. I cursed my children and now they're dead. I don't know what to do next. Even my only friend Titus Pullo can't help me.

My name is Cristina Yang. My dad drowned when I was nine. I'm now a slave of Rome. I do sexual favors to men. I can't feel anything anymore. I miss my home.

**AN: I decided to do a story which is based on TV show Rome. I added character Cristina Yang from Grey's Anatomy because I think Kevin McKidd and Sandra Oh have amazing chemistry. This was just a prologue. I really hope that you'll enjoy my story :) Please leave your thoughts and suggestions :)**


	2. Cristina Yang

**_Flashback_**

_"I don't want to leave from my home" I pleaded to the soldiers but it didn't have any effect on them. "How they can be so cruel and careless" I thought. They dragged me out from my own home. The only place I could feel safe anymore. I had already lost so much. Now I was going to lose my freedom and home too. It was like I didn't matter anymore. My mom screamed for help but nobody came._

_I didn't understand much the soldiers were talking. They speaked latin so it meant that they were from Italy propably Rome. I had heard a lot from Rome. I had heard a lot of stories its vigorous soldiers, art and great leaders like Julius Ceasar and Pompey._

_I was put in a horse carriage with two other girls. There was a lot of jewels from my dear country. That made me mad. I couldn't understand the greed of human race._

_It was getting dark and I admired the beautiness of firmament. I loved the little light balls that brighten up the hole sky. There were so many of those light balls. One time I tried to cound them but it turned out to be impossible task._

_Soldiers build tents where they were suppose to sleep. I was wondering if I was going to sleep under these light balls. It was beautiful but so cold. Then some tall and muscled soldier came and took my hand and led me to one of the tents. I believed that I was going to be alone. I hoped that I would be left alone._

_"What's your name girl" the soldier asked. I was silent. I wasn't sure should I answer or not. He repeated the guestion so I answered "Cristina". I observed as he stripped of his clothes. He was fully naked in front of me. I had seen naked men before but they all were Asians. They had a really different body build from Romans- much smaller in every angle._

_"Take off your clothes" the soldier said. I was dumbfounded. I didn't understand at first why but then the look in his eyes darkened from lust. I started to shake involuntarily. The soldier came slowly closer to me and dragged the dress of me. I felt humiliated to be so exposed in front of a stranger and I was scared about his intentions. He licked all the way my body and it sent a shiver through my body. Tears started to build up in me. I missed my home already._

_He turned me over and put me down. He grabbed my hair and my face was against the grass so I didn't see anything. He spread my legs with his knees. I felt so helpless. Then I suddenly felt a sharp pain between my thighs and I screamed. The pain only increased and I screamed more. He just continued to pound in me harder and faster. I pleaded him to stop but it only encouraged him more._

_After that he fell asleep fast. It was when I allowed myself to cry. I have never felt so humiliated and worthless in my life. The pain was so real. I noticed the blood spreading down my thighs and I tried to wipe it away with my dress. I hoped that I didn't have to wear that anymore._

_The journey to Rome was long and tiring. First time in my life I haven't eaten that much. Soldiers started to feed me. They said that I needed to get more flesh on my bones. They said that slaves had to look well._

_First time I saw Rome I saw its decorative. Rome was luxurious compared to Asia but I didn't feel home at all._

_**End of the flashback**_

Cristina had been in Rome for a year now. She was working for the Julii family. It was one of the most wealthiest families in Rome.

In their glorious home there was living Atia of the Julii. She was the head of the family everytime when Caesar was gone. Caesar was Atia's uncle and that made her honored. Atia has two kids. Boy named Gaius Octavian who was Caesar's entrusted. He was propably going to be his heir. Other child was a girl named Octavia of the Julii who didn't get along with her mother that well.

Cristina was still friends with Octavia. She seemed to be only one who treated her like human there.

Mark Antony visited a lot of their mansion. He was a tribute in Rome's senate. He was elected by Caesar's influence. He was close to him. He was known from his arrogance and scheming personality. He had shaky relationship with Atia. It was more meaninful to Atia than Mark. It become clear to Cristina by the mount of invitations to Mark's bedroom.

It had became very familiar to Cristina. She often had to entertain important people and soldiers. She sometimes had nightmares about it and she would wake up screaming but she tried to ignore that.

"Where are we going" Cristina asked Octavia. Now that she had been in Rome for a year she had learned more latin.

"You have been scrubbing that floor long enough. We're going to have some fun." Octavia said smirk in her face. Cristina had no idea where they were going.

"We have to be careful. We are in deep trouble if we get caught" Octavia said quietly. Cristina got curios.

They were on the other side of town and they were in front of a dark door. Octavia knocked three times and there was a man who let them in. Octavia had interesting smile on her face and I had no idea what was going on until we walked into this dim illuminated room.

The room was coated with blood red fabric. It was very beautiful and it got your blood pressure rise instantly. There was lot of scantily dressed people. Octavia brought Cristina to orgy. Cristina had heard about events like this before but never imagined that she would attend in something like this.

"This is why I gave you this dress" Octavia whispered to Cristina. Cristina looked at her dress. It was purple very fitting dress which had sparkling decorations. Octavia had put her make-up and Cristina had trusted her. She went to look at herself from the mirror and she had feline eyeliner and soft orange lipstick. Cristina had to admit that she looked delicious.

"I can't believe you brought me here" Cristina said.

"Perks of being rich" Octavia answered.

Octavia's friend Rubria called them to her in the soft king-size pillow. She was smoking something from the pipe. Cristina was curious to know what it was.

"Hey Octavia, Cristina" Rubria said. It was clear from her speech that she had been smoking something stronger.

She offered them some. Octavia sucked the pipe greedily. Then Octavia passed the pipe to Cristina. First Cristina looked little suspicious. "Cristina it's okay. It's just weed" Rubria said.

Cristina smoked the weed and she felt her hole body immediately relax. The room started to spin around her and she got this feeling of euphoria.

She observed a woman in her underwear who was waving her hips seductively. Cristina found it fascinating. She also looked around other people busy in their lovemaking. The place was so open-minded. This was a place that you could feel free. Cristina barely remembered what it felt like to be free.

Three of them were busy observing their surroundings and get used to the effect of weed until they heard loud yelling "CAESAR IS DEAD". Everybody were stunned.

They all saw a man who was panicking and shocked and he repeated his words "Caesar is dead".

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! I know it was little brutal especially in the beginning but I wanted to picture what it was like in that time. The hole story won't be that brutal. Please leave a review. I love reading them and this chapter was hard to write so I would really appreciate feedback :) If you haven't watched Rome series that much please mention it in your review so I will describe characters and events more specifically in the future chapters. Next chapter is dedicated to Lucius Vorenus.**


	3. Lucius Vorenus

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to Lucius Vorenus. It contains background story of Lucius and little recap from Rome season 1 because some readers haven't seen the series. There isn't much details I'm sorry for that. If there would be this chapter would be really loooongg. Hope you will enjoy!**

**Vocabulary**** Plebeian: lower class citizen in ancient Rome**

Lucius Vorenus was born in plebian class of Roman society and he belonged to tribe of Stellatina.

He had only seen 15 summers before he married another plebeian woman.

Lucius wife Niobe had only seen 13 summers when she married Lucius. She was proud plebeian. She was known from her beauty. She had dark olive skin, curly dark hair and light brown eyes.

She gave birth their two daughters. Their first daughters name was Vorena the Elder and second Vorena the Younger.

After their first daughter was born they spented few years as a normal roman family. They felt pleased in their everyday lives. Lucius was trained to be a soldier. When Caesar came a ruler in Rome alongside with Pompey Magnus Rome's warfare started.

First Lucius was gone only few months at a time. Lucius was part of 13th legion and he became the best soldier in their legion. Their legions journeys become longer and longer. Caesar and 13th legion were victorious conquerors. After every trip he changed. It was first just a small things but when the trips got longer also the change was more notable.

What better soldier he became that more cold and worse judge of character he became.

When Caesar begun his Gallic wars Lucius was forced to leave his family to serve in 13th legion. Lucius was a loyal soldier and he did his duty. The war lasted eight long years. In that time Caesar and his soldiers managed to collect great wealth and new areas for Rome. He got the peoples favor.

Niobe was lonely in those long years. Everyday their two daugters would ask when dad is coming home and Naobi didn't have answer for that.

It was six years after that Lucius had gone to war when Niobe got false information that he was dead. They also stopped paying his salary. She was very sad that man that she waited those long years had died. Their daughters took the news well because they barely remembered him anymore.

Niobe got comfort from her sisters husband. They became lovers and soon also feelings developed. Niobe got pregnant soon after they started to sleep together. Her sister found out that she was having an affair with her husband and she didn't took it well. But after Lucius return she promised to keep it as a secret for the sake of the child.

Niobe gave birth to a boy and she named him Lucius after her dead husband.

Lucius had been in Gallic Wars for eight years already. It was last battle for them. After that Caesar's symbol eagle was stolen. They sent Lucius and Titus Pullo from the 13th legion to get it for them.

In their journey to find the eagle they got to know each other and became friends, frankly best friends.

Titus Pullo was the rebel of the 13th legion. He is really tall and large man with brown hair and blue eyes. His major interests are sex, wealth and food. Titus was most interested in pleasures that life had to offer. He had a different personality with Lucius but they still became best friends.

When finally Lucius came home he saw his wife with infant in her arms. He was shocked and called her a whore. Niobe was able to lie to him and tell him that the child was his grandchild.

They lived their lives normally. Niobe and Lucius had estranged because of his changed personality and his inability to handle women.

It was until the day that Caesar was killed. Lucius was supposed to be on his side to be his protection. He was loyal soldier and he wouldn't leave his side until some strange woman send by Caesar's enemy whispered something in his ear "_The baby isn't your grandchild. It is your wife's child_". Those were the words that crushed his world.

**_Flashback_**

_Lucius was furious and full of anger. He was humiliated. When he arrived home and found his wife upstairs he started to break things. He couldn't control his rage. Niobe was scared when she saw her husband in that state. That couldn't mean any good._

_"Where is he" Lucius asked and rip the curtains._

_"Who" Niobe asked shocked._

_"Your son" Lucius said glaring at her. Lucius broke their table. Niobe started to feel desperate._

_"Tell me it isn't true. TELL ME" Lucius yelled and backed her against the door._

_"I thought you were dead" she pleaded but she knew her husband. It wouldn't help her. Lucius let her go and took few steps behind him. He felt dizzy and he sat down to chair next to him. There was a table and there was a knife on the table. He picked up the knife and examined it._

_Niobe felt helpless. She knew that he would kill her. Lucius was taking deep breaths. Niobe didn't want to die in the hands of her husband. She walked to the edge of the balcony and whispered "The boy is blameless" and she drop down from the balcony. Lucius felt his heart sink when he witnessed her give her life away right in front of him. He ran down to the street and held his wife's dead body._

_Niobe's son Lucius walked in and saw the body of her mother. Lucius two daughters followed him._

_He was filled with rage. He cursed his children to nether world and they ran._

_**End of the flashback**_

It was now a month after his wife died and he cursed his children. Lucius had enemies. After cursing his children he had tried to found them with help of Titus Pullo. They heard that his enemy had raped his daughters and killed them after. They killed him and cut off his head.

Now Lucius was laying in his bed. Next to him was the head of the man who killed his children. Hid beard was running wild.

It was his fault. It was his fault that Caesar was dead. He was supposed to protect him but he had left.

His wife was dead and it was his fault. Lucius didn't know if he would have killed her, maybe or maybe not.

His children were dead. He cursed them. He was heartless and he knew it.

Only one he had was Titus his best friend. He visited him everyday but all the life was gone out of Lucius.

In the same moment there was a same thought in the head of Lucius Vorenus and Cristina Yang "_will I ever be capable to love again.._"

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! I know that this chapter kinda sucked because it wasn't much in-detail but I wanted to make guick recap to last season and past of Lucius Vorenus. Of course there will be more recap during the story when I introduce new characters.**

**In the next chapter the real story kinda begins and I promise it will be better :)**

**Please leave a review! I really appreciate it and them inspire me to continue :)**


	4. After all that damage

It was now two months since the death of Lucius children and wife and also the death of Caesar.

Rome was in chaos without a leader. There was a battle of authority in Rome.

There was young Octavian of Julii and he was named to inherit the fortune of Caesar. He got the right to call himself Caesar. Many doubted him because of his young age and tenuous experience as a soldier.

Then there was Mark Anthony. He was a strong character. He did knew a lot about warfare and he was a good soldier but politics wasn't his strong side which was Octavia's strongest side.

There was going to be a war again in Rome and it was going to last.

* * *

Lucius Vorenus was lying in his bed. If you were telling the truth it was the only thing he had done past 2 months. His eyes were empty. There was no live in there. On one day all those long days ago he lost everything, his wife and children. Only one who was left was his friend Titus Pullo who kept visiting him everyday. Everyday he was disappointed to find his friend in his dark state.

There was no sadness or joy, just void. Pullo didn't know what to do. His only plan was to come check on him everyday until he would say or do something other than lying on that damn bed.

Even Lucius gaze was empty there was a lot of life inside his head. There was guilt, sadness and betrayal, but mostly guilt. Caesar was dead. He was stabbed to death by the people he trusted. He was supposed to protect him that day. He left his side. He could have prevented his dead. He had swore loyalty to him. If Lucius was something he was loyal.

Her wife Niobe was dead. He was angry, played, humiliated and betrayed. He was so angry, his mind was filled with rage. He hold a knife. He had looked at it. _Was he going to kill her? If she hadn't dropped oneself would he have killed her. He didn't know. But she had killed herself. It was probably his fault._

Niobe was lying lifeless on the ground and he was holding her. Then Lucius saw him, _her son_. This was the boy that destroyed everything and Niobe called him blameless. He cursed him. He cursed him and all of his children to the nether world.  
When he had lied there two months Lucius realised that the boy was blameless but he wasn't. All of his children were dead, killed by a man he hated. And it was his fault, not nobody elses.

He kept his head,_ the head of a man that had killed his children_ on the floor next to his bed. Sometimes he just stared at it for hours and hours.

It was now 2 months and one day after the death of his wife and children when Pullo came to visit. He saw Lucius again staring at the head of that killer. _They killed him_.

Pullo decided that it was now enough. He took the head by his hair. It was now first time he saw some life in his eyes.

"What are you doing", Lucius yelled.

"It is your time to wake up" Pullo announced and throwed the head out of the house. Now his eyes wasn't anymore full of emptiness, anger instead.

"NOO" Lucius yelled and backed his friend agains the wall. "In the name of Cerberus what did you do", Lucius yelled in panick. "That are harsh words my friend", Pullo said. Finally Lucius let go of him.

"Pullo I don't know what to do" Lucius said and sat down. His head was suddenly spinning. He had been lying for months and he got up too fast.

"First we could shave that beard of yours. It has gone wild" Pullo said. Lucius touched his beard and noted that his friend was right. He propably looked as messy as his house which was fully neglected.

Pullo carefully shaved his beard and gave him a towel and water. Lucius spirit rose a little when he felt the coolness of water on his face.

"So now that Caesar is dead there is a battle between Mark Anthony and Octavia", Pullo said.

"I betrayed Caesar", Lucius said raising his voice.

"Well you can't anymore do anything about that don't you", Pullo said. Lucius didn't say anything back. He changed his clothes to clean ones. He put on his soldier suit and then he looked more presentable.

"I think I should sign myself for the duty of Mark Anthony" Lucius said firmly.

"Why" Pullo asked puzzled.

"I betrayed Caesar. I should repay and only way is to sign myself to his duty" Lucius said.

"They are going for a war" Pullo said. "Yeah, I'm aware of that" Lucius answered. "I can't come with you. I have Eirene now and we got married. And I can't fight on side of Mark. I'm faithful to Octavian" Pullo said.

"So I guess this is a good bye for now" Lucius said.

"Yes" Pullo said. They stood a moment in silence and then they hugged each other.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me" Lucius said.

"It's all right. We will see each other again and in the mean time I will look after this house" Pullo said.

"Thank you", and with that Lucius left.

* * *

Cristina was lying on a lawn outside the mansion of Julii family. She had worked all day and she felt exhausted. It was now two months after Caesar had died. Everybody in Julii family were upset and stressed. It meant more work and stress for maids.

The mansion's garden was the only place she liked there. It was so beautiful with its riot of color. She liked green lawn, pink and red flowers and crystal blue water.

Cristina saw another maid approach her so it meant that she had something to do. She sighed.

"Mark Anthony is asking for you" She said and left.

"Doesn't Mark Anthony have anything else to think about or do", Cristina thought. She wasn't really in a mood for sex. She was that tired.

She walked into Anthony's bedroom. It was decorated in simple and classic taste with different shades of brown. She had seen a lot of inside this room.

"You asked me" Cristina said and Anthony turned around a smirk on his face.

"We don't have to be that formal anymore" Anthony said seductively and stripped of his toga revealing his undeniable hardness. His body was very well-toned and he had a smirk of a bad boy. "Join me to bed", he said with his deep voice. Cristina walked slowly to the bed and climbed on top of him.

"You're so naughty, I love when you take the charge" he said and ripped her naked. Cristina felt like she needed to have some control over this so she liked to be in charge. Otherwise she would lose her mind completely.

Anthony was near to an orgasm and he was crying out of pleasure when there was a knock on the door. "You got to be kidding me" Anthony thought. He thought that the man on the door would leave and he kept pounding inside of her vigorously until he heard a more firm knock.

"Fuck's sake" he said angrily, put on his toga and opened the door. "What was that important" he asked sarcastically.

"Lucius Vorenus is asking to see you" one of his servants said and then Anthony noticed Lucius behind him.

Lucius came forward and got a glimpse of glossy ebony curls in Anthony's bedroom until she dissapeared. He wanted to see more but he knew that he had no right to intrude Anthony's bedroom. He sighed disappointed.

"So what is it you want" Anthony asked with a smile.

"I'm signing up to your service, if that's okay with you", Lucius asked.

"All right, even you're already on my service. You're my evocati and I remember paying you a good money" Anthony said looking at him under his eyebrow. "All right, dismissed. But Lucius, be prepared! There is gonna be war sooner than you think" he warned.

"All right sir" he said loud and clear and left the mansion.

* * *

Cristina walked back to the garden and she saw Octavian sitting there.

"Hey" Octavian greeted her and hugger her tightly. She noticed the hickey on Cristina's neck.

"Who is the one you're screwing" Octavian asked wicked smile on her face. "Mark Anthony" Cristina answered. "It's so sad that my mom is so in love with him" Octavian said sarcastically. She didn't get along with her at all.

Then Octavian's mind calmed a bit and she asked "You propably have heard the rumors".

"There is gonna be war" Cristina said and sighed from desperation. "I'm afraid that I have to go with them to the war. I'm a maid and a hore after all" she said almost whispering. Octavian really felt for her and patted her back. "Let's hope that doesn't happen" Octavian said encouraging.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! You might be disappointed that they didn't exactly meet in this chapter but I promise that they will meet in the next one :)**

**Please leave a review! I can't say how much I appreciate it when you do :)**


	5. Warfare and Love

The war had lasted five long months. The war had exhausted the soldiers even there hadn't been any big bloody battles yet. The war was mostly Anthony running away from Octavia to north to the mountains(even Anthony of course didn't admit that even to himself). Posca tried to persuade Anthony to surrender but it was out-of-nature for him as he was really stubborn. Power was a drug for many high men.

Everybody knew that there was going to be a big war ahead of them. Anthony and Octavia both wanted the authority in Rome but it was clear that Octavian had the advantage. He was known as Caesar after all.

The soldiers had been walking an uphill climb for five months. It was no wonder that soldiers were tired and great number of them had died in diseases and in the small battles.

It was now five months when Lucius left to the war with Anthony and other soldiers. Last five months have been blur to him. His mind was darken by horrifying memories and unfillable loneliness. Even though he was a lonely soul in the first place.

He was haunted by the memories of his children and wife. They usually came to his dream because in the broad daylight he did everything he could to distract himself. The war couldn't come at the better time, Lucius thought. At home he only had Pullo and now he was married. He chuckled at the thought. Last person he thought who would get married was Pullo.

Lucius had accepted his faith as a lonely wolf. He wasn't a good husband or father anyway and ever would be.

The army had stopped near this beautiful lake. Lakes that beautiful were rare in the northern Italy. It was so hot in there. The water was crystal blue. Lucius stopped there and washed his face which was full of dirt and mud. After that he already felt much better.

Lucius walked into the forest to find himself a place to put up a tent. He was one of the most entrusted soldiers in the army of Anthony so he had slightly bigger and better tent than the other normal soldiers. Lucius chose a place near the lake but still there was enough silence and shelter for him behind the verdancy of bushes and trees.

He saw the sky which was getting darker and the stars started to light the sky. Before he went to his tent to sleep he looked at the sky. He saw this formation of star which looked like a heart. When he was a young boy he remembered how his mom told him that it meant he would meet the love of his life soon. He chuckled. Only if he would believe that kind of stuff. Lucius went to his tent and decided to go to sleep early even other soldiers were probably going to get themselves wasted with wine. Lucius was not into that, at least not with them.

* * *

Cristina got the shocking news five months ago. She was going to leave to the war with Anthony, soldiers and other maids or whores they could call themselves. Men needed some entertainment while on war.

She thought that she would stay at the Julii mansion. After all she was the best maid they had. Somehow Atia had heard that she was sleeping with Anthony. That had probably made her mad. Atia told soldiers to take Cristina with them to the war and she adjured them not to tell Anthony that Cristina was with them here on the war. She did not want Anthony to fall for Cristina of course.

Cristina felt pure hatred towards Atia. She was going for war only because of greed of an noblewoman. It was not like she had suffered enough already.

The goodbye with Octavian were bittersweet and full of laughter and tears. Octavian told Cristina to come back in one piece. Cristina promised to do her best. At least she wasn't one of the soldiers. But she was going to serve those soldiers.

Now she had been five months on a war. Cristina had never been in a war before. She only remember when she was six she was holding hands with her mother and saying goodbye to his father who left in the war. In that time Cristina didn't know what it had meant. Her mother told her that her dad would come back home sometime but she looked unsure while she had said that to her.

Cristina was sitting next to this beautiful lake. She looked at the water. She saw a reflection of herself. She still looked herself but much more drained and empty. Five months of serving(sexually) aggressive, lonely soldiers made Cristina feel empty. She wanted to feel again. It was long time she had felt something.

Last time was probably when she felt something was when she was swimming with her dad, talking with her mother or hanging out with Octavia. The three people that actually meant something to Cristina and the people that truly cared about her.

Suddenly Cristina felt strong hands around her arm pulling her up. "Look what we have here sweetheart" one of the soldier with dark hair said. He tossed Cristina to other soldier with sandy brown hair. "She is definitely a cutie" he said when he took her in his arms and licked the right side of her face. It sent unpleasant shivers through Cristina's body.

She felt again being tossed towards a tall guy with very wide grin. "What we should do with her" he asked with sultry smile. He grabbed Cristina's butt and gave it hard squeeze. His hands wandered up her dress and he ripped her underwear off and touched her there with his dirty hands.

Cristina was now in a full panic mood. She felt worthless, a void piece in their little game. He pushed her that she was now lying on the ground surrounding by these three men. She started to shiver when she saw one of them pull out a knife.

Lucius tried to sleep in his tent but sleep wasn't coming. He switched his position many times but it didn't help at all. It was when he heard loud laughter outside he had enough. He put his sandy color clothes on and walked to the lake to stop the noise.

When he arrived to the lake he saw there three man and one woman. He was still far away but he could see a familiar ebony curly hair. Where did he have seen that, he wondered. Lucius saw the man's hand under her dress and then she saw how she was pushed to the ground. He started to run.

The sandy haired man took his knife and made a cut near her collarbone. He heard her weak blood-filled scream. It made Lucius fuming mad. Only color he saw through his blue eyes was red. The other two men saw his rage and quickly ran away.

The third man kept his hold on Cristina feeling like a strong man. He loved seeing weak woman and he loved to be the strong one. He was about to put his hand again under her grey dress until he felt a firm shake on his shoulder.

"Whatever your business is.." the man started until he felt intense pain in his jaw and his vision came obscure. He was knocked out by the firs punch. Lucius was known from his strong right hook.

After punching the guy Lucius turned his gaze to the woman next to him lying on the ground. Confusion was clearly seen in her dark chocolate eyes and her pink mouth was open on a rosebud. Wild curls were framing her delicate porcelain skin. He hadn't seen such a beautiful porcelain skin before. It looked particularly luminous against the beautiful moonlight.

He saw that the cut near her collarbone was bleeding so he scooped her in his arms and started to walk towards his tent.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. They finally met!**  
**Thank you so much for your previous reviews! I'm glad to know that you're liking my story :) Please keep them coming! Them motivate me to continue and I really like reading them :)**


	6. Tent

Cristina felt sharp pain near her collarbone when the sandy haired man made the cut. She screamed but nobody cared. Why would anybody care about a worthless whore. Her body was still shaking when she felt his dirty hand go up her dress. Then happened something she did not expect.

She saw a man with strawberry blond hair. Before she even had time to react he punched the guy in the jaw and he was knocked out. Cristina felt confused and she stared at this blonde stranger. Was he good or bad. Cristina didn't know how to react to him so her mouth was open. Was he going to hurt her like the other man did. Maybe he wanted the pleasure to hear her painful screams.

The man's gaze turned lower where was her scar. Cristina took a quick look at the scar and it was bleeding. The man came closer to Cristina and sweep her in his brawny arms. She kinda freaked out first but then she felt relaxed in his arms. Them were really strong arms.

Sweeping her in his arms was easy because Lucius usually carried men. She was so light. She looked very hungry and drained.

Lucius walked through the bushes her in his arms. It was now very dark outside and you could just barely see where you were walking. Lucius tent was hiding behind the thick bushes. Loud sounds from the camp started to fade away as Lucius walked deeper to the forest. Silence and peace. That both Cristina and Lucius appreciated.

Lucius walked into the tent and put her down to left side of the tent. Brown. The tent was beautiful shade of brown. Cristina wasn't into bright colors. When she was sitting she crossed her legs. She didn't have her underwear. That dirty man ripped them off her. It was hard to feel comfortable. She still didn't know this guy and his intentions.

He took off his sandy color toga off revealing his body in all its glory. It was not a rare sight for Cristina. In the time she had spent in Rome she had seen more naked men she could count. His body was very muscular, his shoulders were twice broader than hers and he was tall. Maybe not that tall than some of the other soldiers but tall still. He looked very strong. He had little chiseled kind of face. It made him look really manly. Cristina liked his manly look.

Lucius wet a towel in a bowl which was full of water. He quickly washed himself and put the green towel around his waist.

He took quick glances to the girl in the corner. She had really confusing look on her face. "What's your name" Lucius asked. Cristina was surprised by the question and she just stared at his deep blue eyes. "What's your name" he asked this time little louder.

"Cristina" she answered quietly. "I can't hear you if you murmur" Lucius said. This time she didn't answer. "All right then" he said and wet another smaller towel. He walked closer to her and Cristina's immediate reaction was to back away. She was facing the wall of the tent so there was not much where to back away. "I'm not gonna hurt you" Lucius said softly. She wasn't sure should she believe him.

He wiped gently some of her hair off her shoulder. Her skin was not just luminous, it was really soft too. He hadn't touched a woman in a very long time. This beautiful. Never. His dead wife was known from her beauty. But something about this woman was so intriguing. Touching her skin sent a shiver through his body. He needed to concentrate on the wound. He cleaned the blood from it.

His touch was very gentle. It was something Cristina hadn't experienced in a very long time. Men he had to entertain were either very powerful or unmannerly soldiers. They didn't know the meaning of the word gentle.

Lucius patted the wound affectionately. His face was only inches away from hers and he gulped. His breathing started to come heavier. His eyes wandered southwards to her breasts. The material of her dress was really thin and it gave him really great view. Cristina noticed his wandering eyes. She took the towel from his hand and threw it across the tent. He sighed.

Lucius went to pick up the towel and threw it back to her. She glared at him and threw it back. She was definitely a fiery one. "Fine then" he said severe look on his face.

He went to his bag and took out a bread. The smell of the bread. It reminded Cristina about home. She was hungry. Lucius saw the desperate look on her face. He split the bread in half and threw the other half to her. Cristina hesitated first. Why he would be this nice to her. He had no reason. But her hunger took her over.

She took a greedy bite of the bread. Even though it didn't beat her mothers bread it was still good bread. Or she was just too hungry to care was it good or not. She took a quick glance to him. It was not a warm look but not cold ether. That's a start, Lucius thought.

"So where are you from" Lucius asked. It was clear that she was not from somewhere close. And slaves and whores usually weren't Romans. Cristina was a silent for a moment but then answered "I'm from South Asia. Little village. You don't know it any way."

"Okay" he said. He had seen many places but not Asia. He didn't know what it was like there. Cristina finished her bread quickly. She felt better but she was still hungry. Lucius saw that she still didn't look content. He only had one bread with him. He tossed that to her. Her eyes widened. Whole bread. She looked at him. He knocked. She started to eat the second bread and it was first time he saw a smile on her face. It was a long time that he had caused a smile on someones face.

His food was running out. He decided to go and look over some food even it was still night and dark outside. He put his sandy toga back on. It was not like he could sleep when she was there. The army's food was running out so everybody had to take care of themselves. Cristina saw him leaving. "Where are you going." "I'll be back soon" was his only answer.

She waited sometime to him come back. She wondered where he went in the middle of the night.

He soon came back big cut on his leg. Something very sharp from the bush had gashed his leg. It was not a smart idea to go and look over food in the middle of the night. He felt he had needed a break and some air. He kinda felt little awkward. He was not a social one and he didn't know how to handle women.

Cristina took the towel she tossed earlier and wet it. He was standing in the middle of the tent and she kneeled to clean the wound. Their roles had changed now.

He felt her soft touch on his leg. She placed her other hand on his thigh and with her other hand she patted the wound. Oh god she was beautiful.

"I.. I really enjoy your touch" he whispered softly. He almost regretted the words once he let them out. Cristina looked up to him and whispered "Thank you."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed. I haven't updated much this week cause writing hasn't been flowing but hopefully next week better.**

**I would really appreciate some feedback. You can also leave your suggestions :)**


	7. Heat

Cristina heard his words _I.. I really enjoy your touch._ It was such loving and soft tone. Not many soldiers owned that kind of tender sound in them. It made Cristina shiver warmth to her whole body.

_Thank you_, Cristina whispered to him and gave him a quick look.

Cristina patted his wound affectionately. Cristina learned to use her hands gently because if you didn't you might get a slap from your master. Cristina was wondering if Lucius was like that even he said such mellow words to her. She missed hearing those kind of words and in a way he made her feel like home and relaxed.

Lucius noticed that her beautiful features softened. She looked even more lovely when her face and whole presence was relaxed. Lucius watched her clean his wound and secretly enjoyed a soft women touch he haven't had in a long time. Many soldiers bragged on their wide-ranging conquer of women. Lucius was never like that. It was one reason more why it was odd that he was so good friends with Pullo who was exactly like that.

Cristina cleansed the wound and started to clean his entire leg which got dirty in the bushes. She started at his ankle and got higher and higher to his sensitive thigh.

Lucius gulped hard. He tried to breath slowly inside and out. He did his best to hide his growing painful arousal. He was afraid that soon it would be clearly visible. Suddenly her hands was off him.

"The wound is okay now" she said softly and threw the towel back to bowl._ Already?!_, Lucius thought and groaned deeply from disappointment. "Thank you" he muttered. "It's okay" she whispered and walked back to sit in the corner.

It was really awkward atmosphere. Lucius stood there in the same place as moment before and Cristina sat in the corner. Both tried to figure out something to say but ether of them didn't come up anything proper so they just were there in silence. Brooding silence.

Lucius remembered that he still had those berries he collected before he injured his leg. He picked them up and sat next to her on the floor. Cristina winced first when she saw this much bigger man sit next to her. Lucius saw her uneasiness but then he reassured her "I have these berries I collected from the woods" he said softly and stretched out his hand. Cristina saw these sinner delicious looking berries on his hand. She looked at his clear blue eyes looking for reassurance. He knocked and she took one and brought that to her mouth.

It took Cristina a lot to trust to this man and his berries but the tempting red color made her take the risk. Lucius observed closely as she brought the red berry to her pink fuller lips and then to her mouth. He didn't care about the yummy berries on his hand. He had much delicate delicacy right in front of him. Cristina ate her second, third, fourth and fifth berry. Her lips became red from the juice of the berry. One berry burst a little and the juice spread to her cheek.

Lucius noticed it and he had strong urge to lick it off her cheek. He brought his lips to her cheek and kissed the juice off. It tasted so much more delicious as his lips was connected to her porcelain skin. Cristina shivered and weird wave of warmth hit her when she felt his soft lips against her cheek. Them were surprisingly soft.

"And you have some of it here" he whispered sultry and traced the outline of her rosy lips. Their searching eyes locked. Chocolate brown eyes met lagoon blue ones in deep arousing connection. He slowly bent his head and awaiting lips to her smooth ones.

The first kiss was shy and full of heated expectations. It wasn't long when the kiss deepened in to a fiery passionate one. He slowly slipped his eager tongue to her accepting mouth. He placed his both hands to her cheeks to pull her lips even closer to his.

This was new experience to Cristina. She usually wasn't this impulsive when it came to guys. When she was at home she wasn't ready to be a wife. When she was brought to Rome she became a whore and slave. Whore didn't know the meaning of the word gentle. This was the first time Cristina could feel it: warmth and home in her whole body. She decided to let herself fall into every sensation and emotion this man was going to give her tonight.

Lucius explored her mouth and sweet lips heartily. He enjoyed the impulsivity of this situation. He had never let himself fall into that. Not even to naked serving whores. He wasn't simply that type. But this woman was something completely different.

He took her light figure into his strong arms and carried her to his comfortable bed. He laid her there gently and examined her tiny feminine figure. The dress gave a lot away. His arousal started to be prominent. He put his hands to her epaulet. He wanted her approval before pulling the dress off her.

He saw the beautiful shine in her eyes and he knew he had his permission. He slowly pulled the dress down revealing new skin ready to be explored. He kissed every spot on her body he could find. All of those kisses sent powerful shivers through Cristina's entire body. She felt he cared about her. Nobody her previous lovers in Rome had cared enough to gently kiss her and savor her body. He wasn't selfish. He took his time. There was no busy anywhere. It felt like time stopped and they had all the time in the world.

Lucius didn't feel like he was in the middle of war and heavy uphill climb. There only excisted this moment right here and now. He had pulled the dress of her revealing her full body. It was the most sensual sight he had ever seen. It said a lot because Lucius had seen his fair share of naked bodies.

Cristina started to feel little insecure as he headed southwards between her legs. Nobody had pleasured her there. Ever.

Lucius felt unsure. He had ever pleasured a women like this before. Sex with his dead wife Niobe had been very formal. Lucius felt need to make her feel as good as possible.

He spread her legs widely open and his mouth opened. It was a very arousing sight. Even Cristina didn't miss his hungry look.

Before Lucius did anything he remembered his friends Pullo's advice he gave long time ago. He said that women had this button right above their cunny. If he would stimulate that part she would open like a flower to him. He saw that Pullo was right. She did.

He touched it and Cristina started to shiver in pleasure and she let out a soft moan. Lucius took it as he was doing something right. He put more preasure to his touch and the reaction on her was even more powerful. It encouraged him and he also used his tongue to pleasure her.

All the insecureness Cristina had felt before vanished in that moment when he laid his fingers and tongue on her. She even more encouraged him by opening her legs widely open to give him better access. Strong wave of ecstasy hit her and she moaned and groaned loudly. They were lucky that they were almost in the middle of nowhere. Otherwise everybody would hear them. Lucius had to feel proud that she had made her feel like that. It was his hidden dream.

He went up to kiss her lips which were even more fuller and luscious now and her eyes had darkened from pleasure. She couldn't be more beautiful, Lucius thought.

He positioned himself between her legs and she wrapped her legs around his waist. This was the moment he had waited for. He slowly entered her. The friction of their bodies felt incredible. Unutterable. They hold onto each other tightly. His hands wrapped around her back and hers around his neck. Their bodies were close to each others. They hold onto each other like live vests. On that moment they only needed each other for survival. First time in Cristina's life she felt this kind of pleasure. She was capable to enjoy this moment. Lucius enjoyed their moment because he had never felt so close to somebody. He loved his dead wife but they never shared this level of closeness.

Their release of sweet and they came in unison. After that they lied on the bed together both covered in sweat from their heated love making.

They both lay in silence until Lucius broke it. "There is money on the table" he said. Cristina knit her brows and looked at him in disbelief. "There is lot of money if you're wondering" he said. Cristina's mouth opened in shock and it only took her few seconds to get up and walked out a blanket around her. She was fuming mad.

_I screwed up again_, Lucius thought and sighed. How he always had to screw everything up with women somehow?

**AN: Sorry I made you wait! I promised this update for Monday but I had no time to write but here it is :) I hope you enjoyed! AND reviews are greatly appreciated :) I'm so grateful for those who take their time to leave them! Thank you so much :)**


	8. Dead or alive?

Cristina stepped out Lucius tent only wearing a blanket around her. "Since I'm a worthless whore why do I need clothes anyway", she thought when she steamed off angrily. Hot tears streamed down her face. She was so mad and humiliated. "Why did she let herself fall for his touch", she asked herself. Her bare feet hit the cold ground and she cursed to herself. It was not her day.

Lucius was left into his tent dumbfounded. He never meant to hurt her. More other way around. He thought she expected payment. He sat there for a while million thoughts running through his head. She was out there only wearing a blanket.

He quickly put his toga on and headed out. She wasn't that far away since she was walking bare foot in the woods. He was going to call out for her but he didn't even know her name. He shared one of his most intimate moments with this woman and he didn't even know her name. "Girl" he yelled.

She heard his voice behind her and she fastened her steps. It was very hard because her soles hurt so much but she gritted her teeth and continued walking. It didn't took him many seconds to reach her.

"I.. am" he said trembling but he had no idea what to say. "I'm.. very sorry. I didn't meant what I said" he said trying to keep his voice steady. He got her attention when he apologized. "I'm truly sorry" he repeated locking his eyes with hers. His words sounded genuine, Cristina thought. "Please come back to tent. I don't want you to wander around here dressed in a blanket. Come on" he said as softly as he could.

Cristina hesitated for a moment. She was a suspicious soul and she didn't like to trust people. But her feet hurt and it was so cold so she decided to go with him. She walked into the tent and sat on the same corner as before. Lucius sighed.

She was looking at the ground and he kneeled in front of her. She refused to look at him but he put his hands in the both sides of her face so she had to face him. "I'm sorry" he said his voice cracking. "I didn't mean to hurt you" he said softly.

"Then why did you do that? I feel worthless because of you" she spat at him. She tried to hold back her tears so he wouldn't see how hurt she was. "I don't think you're worthless.. more other way around" he said soothingly. "What" she said incredulously and looked at him.

"Why do you think I want to give you money? You said I think you're worthless. I think I'm not worth of you. You're beautiful, you seem smart, you have been through more than you deserve. I think you're amazing but I don't think you're worthless" he said pouring his whole heart open. Cristina's mouth dropped open and she didn't know what to say to his confession. He attacked her mouth with a slow sensual kiss. He looked at her softly when they broke apart.

"I'm sorry I offered you the money. I thought that you wouldn't sleep with a man like me for free. I didn't think you're cheap. At all" he said. He felt exposed after his confessions but it made him feel good. At least he didn't hide it. He just hoped it was worth it.

"Thank you" she said softly and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you" she whispered to his ear. He didn't think her as valueless. More precious. "Don't think yourself as worthless" she said and gave him soft kiss to his lips. He smiled to her words. "You want to go to sleep" he asked. She knocked and they went to the dreamworld in each others embrace. They both could feel safe again.

* * *

Pullo woke up into the rising morning. He checked the other side of the bed and his wife was there sleeping calmly. He was happy that she was there with him because without her he wouldn't be able to cope with the civilian life since he was a soldier. Inside out. He missed the war. The rush it gave. It gave Pullo a purpose. It was the only thing he was good at.

He rose from the bed, put his sandy toga on and decided to take a little walk outside. He just hoped he wouldn't worry his wife, Eirene. It was still really early. The streets were still quiet. Normally it would be full of people and scuffles weren't rare. Political circumstances were still unclear in Rome.

Suddenly Pullo saw someone familiar pass him. "Albus you old bastard" he said smirking and saw the man turn. Surprise was written all over his face. "Old legionary Titus Pullo" he said and they briefly hugged. They both had served at the 13th legion.

"So.. how's life have treated you" Albus asked. "Well.. I found myself beautiful wife and I'm content" he said. "How about you" Pullo asked. "I have been blessed too. My business is going well even on this hard days. I just got back from my business trip" he said smiling but then his expression changed to much gloomier one. "What's the matter" Pullo asked curiously. He didn't have any idea what changed his mood. "Well it seems that Vorenus grabbed the shorter stick" he said in serious tone. Pullo had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you mean brother" he asked confused look on his face. "Vorenus is dead" he said quietly. "What?!" he said in disbelief. "Where did you hear that" he asked his eyes wide open. Did something happen to Anthony's camp, Pullo wondered.

"I saw his children.. at the slave camp. I don't think Vorenus would never allow that if he would be alive" he said. Pullo's mouth was still open from shock. "But it was nice to see you Pullo. It has been too long. I have to get back to my business" he said and continued his journey. "Yeah.. good bye" was his only answer.

Pullo was processing the words Albus just said. Vorenus children were at slave camp. So it meant they were still alive, not dead. He had to tell Vorenus as soon as he can. He ran back to his home and took everything he would need to his trip to Anthony's camp. He was loud as he packed so Eirene woke up. "What y-you do" she asked. Her Latin had improved but it was still little shaky. "The children are alive. Vorenus children. I have to go and tell him" he said hurriedly and kept packing. "You have to stay here and watch the house. You have slaves and Faustus, the head of the Aventine, here to be there for you" he said out of breath and gave a kiss to her forehead. "I'll come back as soon as I can" he promised her and left. He took the fastest horse and started his days of travel to Anthony's camp in north.

* * *

Pullo was exhausted from his days of fast travelling. He was feeling anxious since he had big news for Vorenus. He knew that losing his children had been rough for him and now they were alive.

He finally arrived to Anthony's camp and he was met by real bunch of hungry weary men. It seemed that Anthony was deteriorating. Pullo asked around and found out where Vorenus tent was. It was little deeper surrounded by woods.

He slowly opened the curtain of the tent and found Vorenus sleeping there. But not alone. He was accompanied by this dark woman, probably a prostitute.

"What the hell" Vorenus yelled as he woke up. He had sensitive senses and he knew if someone was threatening him. "I-I'm so.. so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you" he said.

"What are you doing here" he asked and tried to cover the woman next to him. He felt like she didn't want to be exposed. He was surprised that he was there.

"The children.. they're alive" Pullo said and he was relieved that he finally got to share the news. Lucius eyes widened from shock.

**AN: Thank you readers who have reviewed. It means so much to me :) Please tell me what you think!**


	9. Runaway

**Author's note: I feel like I own you an apology. I have been neglecting my stories because of huge amount of school stress and it kinda took all my inspiration and energy. Now that I have a little break from exams and finals I try to get back to my weekly updates routine. Thank you for those who are still reading :)**

* * *

"The children.. so they are alive?" Lucius asked and swallowed hard. "Yes they are Lucius" Pullo repeated. News came as a shock to Lucius. He had finally get used to the thought that his whole family was gone. He looked at the sleeping form next to him and he didn't want to wake her up. He rose, put his toga on and walked outside.

"Where are they?" Lucius asked emphatically. He had to figure out the shortest way to get there. Pullo's mouth was slightly open. He was worried about his reaction to hear their whereabouts. "The children.. they were taken to a slave camp" Pullo said. He looked at the shocked face of Lucius. "Can- can you repeat that" he said clearly his temper rising. His face started to turn in all the shades of red, his breathing started to come heavier and he bit his lip. Lucius had never been good at controlling his anger. Even when he tried.

"Lucius it's alright.." Pullo tried to reassure his friend. "I know where they are. It's a five day travel there. Most importantly they are alive. Lucius the children are alive" he said holding his friends shoulders. Lucius looked at him briefly and nodded. He looked at the blue cloudless sky and felt the cool breeze on his face. It was a perfect day to leave the hell hole of a camp. Instead of being angry now he felt hopeful and he was going to fight for his children.

"Alright Pullo.. you'll wait here and I get my stuff together and I make sure she.." then Lucius stopped his speech. He didn't even know her name yet. Last night he had been against his essence and begged her come back to him. He didn't even know her name.

"You mean that girl lying on your tent floor? You can't take her with us. She might be a good fuck but you can't just steal a whore from the camp" Pullo said in disbelief. He got such a nasty glare from Lucius so he decided to shut up.

Lucius walked in back to his tent and gently shook her awake. "We are leaving now" he said and went to pack his stuff. Cristina sit up and shook her head in confusion. "Where are we leaving?" she asked. Lucius was fast with his packing and he looked briefly at her. "Away from here. Don't worry I got everything on control. Just dress up and be ready to go" he said. Cristina rose and put her old dress on. Her mind started working. It seemed that he trusted her. "This was maybe her chance", Cristina thought.

* * *

Shortly Lucius was ready to go. He was on mission to find his children. He looked at Cristina and said "You need to wait here. There is something I need to do."

Lucius went to meet Anthony. He was a faithful soldier and he needed Anthony's approval before he would go. He looked at Anthony who seemed to be intoxicated. He seemed to be always after his latest defeat against Caesar. He looked at Lucius his eyes wide open. He almost looked scary. Lucius delivered his request. "At least this man.." Anthony said with enthusiasm. "..has enough balls to come to me before disappears like a thief in the night" he said and patted the blonde man's shoulder. "I assume you have a good reason to your.. sudden departure" he said with a spontaneous laugh. Lucius rolled his eyes at his leader. "I need to go to find my children sir. They have been stolen to slavery" Lucius said and looked at his boss. His thinking seemed to be slow. It was because of the drugs. "Alright. You are dismissed" he said with a shrug. "Thank you sir" Lucius said firmly before leaving the tent.

Lucius was in front of the man's tent who tried to assault the woman he just spent the most amazing night with and took his horse. He wasn't going to need that anymore. He walked back to his tent with the horse. He went on horse and reached his hand for her. "Come on" he said and Cristina, first hesitantly, took his hand. It was a long time since she was on a horse.

Lucius looked over Pullo who nod. He let Pullo take the lead since he knew where they were heading. Cristina wrapped his arms around Lucius waist and Lucius quickly squeezed her hand. They rode many long hours and Lucius heard soft snoring behind her. She could sleep even on horses. They were going to keep a little break to drink and eat something. He woke her again to eat something. Lucius had to admit that her sleepy face was cute.

Pullo went to get some more water from the close stream. Lucius and Pullo knew from experience that you had to collect any water you could get.

Cristina and Lucius sat under the tree where wasn't so hot. The nice cool breeze was gone now and they were both sweating. The sun was shining so hard that they had to squint their eyes once in a while. Cristina was focused on her food and she swallowed when he asked her a question. "What's your name" he asked. "It feels weird that I still don't know your name" he said smiling weakly. Cristina looked at him and her expression didn't change one bit. "I'm Moon" she answered quietly and chewed her food. Lucius looked pleased. "Alright Moon.. eat your food so we can go back on horses" he said and went to help Pullo. Cristina was happy to get some peace. She needed to work on her plan to make it work.

Three of them continued their long ride and they arrived to the border. There were some guards. All of them swallowed hard. "Let's just be calm" Pullo said reassuringly. Lucius and Pullo were on front with their horses and Cristina tried to hide behind Lucius back. She couldn't have her plan get ruined now.

"Where are you heading travelers?" one of the guards with sandy hair asked and he noticed the small woman behind him. "And who is that girl?" he asked alarmed. Lucius and Pullo looked at each other.

* * *

**Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) This chapter was little shorter than usually but I try make longer next time. Please leave your thoughts, I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
